Who Framed Ace the Parakeet
TheCartoonMan6107’s movie-spoofs of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" It will appeared on Youtube on March 23, 2022. Cast: *Roger Rabbit - Ace (Powerbirds) *Eddie Valiant - Wreck-It Ralph *Baby Herman - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Judge Doom - Victor Quartimaine (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) *Jessica Rabbit - Polly (Powerbirds) *Dolores - Merida (Brave) *R.K. Maroon - Inspector Gadget *Marvin Acme - Woody (Toy Story) *Mickey Mouse - Danger Mouse *Bugs Bunny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Donald Duck - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Daffy Duck - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Smart Weasel - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Greasy Weasel - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Stupid Weasel - Grubber (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Wheezy Weasel - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Psycho Weasel - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Dumbo - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Bongo the Gorilla - Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) *Yosemite Sam - Professor Pester (Viva Piñata) *Tweety - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Goofy - Bongo (My Big Big Friend) *Benny the Cab - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Droopy - Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *Betty Boop - Zoe (Sesame Street) *Toon Judge Doom - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Teddy Valiant - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Lt. Santino - Sportacus (Lazytown) *Shoes as Themselves *Mrs. Herman - Janice Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Minnie Mouse - Jeopardy Mouse (Danger Mouse) *Pinocchio - Chuck (Chuck's Choice) *Big Bad Wolf - Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs (1933)) *Sylvester - Paulie Pretztail (Viva Pinata) *Porky Pig - Pig (Back at the Barnyard) *Woody Woodpecker - Peck (Back at the Barnyard) *Lena Hyena - Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) *Tinker Bell - Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Director - Jerry (Totally Spies!) *Kids on Trolley - Ryder and Alex Porter (PAW Patrol) and Melvin (Abby Hatcher) *Angelo - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Octopus - Squiddly Diddly *Bullets - Smurfs (The Smurfs) *Other Toons - Various Characters *Policemen on Motorcycles - Royal Guards (Tangled) *Singing Sword - Dr. Beatsy (UMIGO) Scenes: *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin" *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 2 - Hollywood 1947 *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 3 - Public Transportation System *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 4 - In the Ink and Paint Club *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 5 - Patty Cake *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 6 - Scene of the Crime *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 7 - Ralph Finds Ace *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 8 - Toon Patrol *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 10 - Polly's Plea *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 11 - The Merry-Go-Round *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 12 - Shave And A Haircut *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 13 - "Drink The Drink!" *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 14 - Lightning McQueen the Racecar *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 15 - The Connection *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 16 - Inspector Gadget Gets Shooted *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 17 - Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 18 - Ralph Finds Madam Mim *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 19 - Victor Makes Lightning McQueen Crash *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 20 - Victor's Plan *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 21 - Ralph sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 22 - Ralph and Victor Fight *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 23 - Ralph's Toon Enemy *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 24 - Ralph's Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)" *Who Framed Ace the Parakeet Part 25 - End Credits Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie-Spoof